


Every Room In The House

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: AU, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Green door, Post series 10, Pregnancy, Retirement, Ruth doesn’t die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: The one where they have sex in every room of the green door house.
Relationships: Ruth Evershed/Harry Pearce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Props to Meredith for helping brainstorm this with me. More chapters to come 🥰

She used to feel naked without a book in her bag. Then she used to feel naked without chunky necklaces and rings. Then as she got older, she started to feel naked without a slight frown, a stoic face that hid her feelings. So anyone who knew her could assume that when she actually found herself naked with a man, it took all the courage she could muster to give into him, to let him devour her the way she deserved. The way she deserved all these years. But the one person she never felt this way around was, of course, Harry Pearce. The man standing in front of her in  _ her _ kitchen, in  _ her _ house with  _ her _ green door. To her, he was more than a guest, more than a visitor, he lived there too. But this house was  _ hers.  _

When he moved in, she was worried. Worried that he’d be bored or resent her in some way from taking him from the service. But this wasn’t the case. He almost seemed to relax into the house, into her arms. Almost as if he was waiting for something or someone to catch him so that he could let go just for a moment. 

It wasn’t very long after she moved in herself that he started bringing boxes with him every time he made the drive. 

When he brought the first box in, he discarded it on the kitchen table, not worried about putting its contents away any time soon. He was too distracted by the way the sun was shining through the kitchen window and reflecting beautifully on Ruth’s silky hair. It was morning. He slept at his that night after he got out of work late. He only had a few days left on the grid, before he gave his house up, and before he could start living his dream- with her.

He moved closer to her, locking her in between him and the counter. She was wearing a dressing gown and he assumed nothing else. She set down the tea that had been warming her hands and wrapped her arms about his waist, leaning back to get a good look at him.

“We look like an old married couple.” She said laughing.

“We are an old married couple.” He responded in a low whisper, almost a growl.

“Touche.” Her head fell backwards as she let out a surprisingly uncharacteristic giggle and he breathed in the scent of the smooth skin of her neck.

“So what were your plans today, Mrs. Pearce?”

“Evershed Pearce.”

He didn’t respond, instead she was met with a grin as he leaned forward to nestle his head on her shoulder, her hair brushing across his forehead.

Before he knew it he was peppering kisses down her neck, pushing down the shoulder of her dressing gown so he could continue covering as much ground as he could.

Before she knew it her robe had collected in a pool at her feet and she didn’t feel naked. She reveled in her newfound comfort when it came to these situations. And with that she positioned her hands on the counter and pushed herself up so she was sitting against the cabinets. That move of confidence was enough to make Harry have a heart attack right then and there. 

Her legs opened, making room for him to move even closer into her embrace. 

He rested his head against her chest, and in turn she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in. They never felt close enough so they often found themselves grasping at any body part they could for lifelines. 

He listened to the beating of her heart as it quickened.

“You know, Evershed Pearce, we just cleaned those counters.” He said, laughing. 

“I have better plans for these counters than cleaning.”

“Oh yeah?” He said, taking a nipple into his mouth. “Show me.”

With that, she was unbuckling his trousers, letting them fall to join her robe. Their teasing had always unleashed something in Ruth, a confidence he had never seen in her anywhere else.

Then, he looked up, locking eyes with her and in them he saw everything that he had ever wanted and he took a moment to think about how he could have ever thought anything was more important than this. 

After she said everything she needed to say through the eye contact, she broke it, sliding herself closer to him and wrapping her legs around his hips and reaching her hand down to stroke him gently. She then positioned him between them, encouraging him to take the lead and enter her. 

He looked up at her with surprise as usually she coaxes him upstairs or if they’re legs are giving in, to the couch. 

Obeying without a second thought, he entered her, surprised at how wet she already was. If this was what he had to look forward to being married to Ruth, he could die happy right here in her arms.

It wasn’t long until her legs were tightening around his torso, her head swinging back in ecstasy. His hand working a steady pattern on her clit while he continued to thrust into her, holding her close, careful not to let her head hit the cabinet. 

When they finished, she leaned forward, arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder while she caught her breath. She didn’t feel naked, exposed, vulnerable. She felt safe in his arms. Something that she never took for granted after the lives they’ve lived.

“Well that’s one down.” She whispered into his neck, beaded with sweat from the summer air coming in through the window. 

“Hmm?” He responded, breaking out of his reverie. 

“Nothing.” She laughed, looking down, almost embarrassed.

He gave a gentle jab of his finger into her side to tease her and she flinched a bit. And for the second time that day, she let out a giggle. 

“Nothing, really.”

“Tell me.” he whispered.

“I just thought maybe...we should have sex in every room of the house.”

Harry tried not to choke on his laugh that caught him off guard. “Excuse me?”

“I just think it would be nice.”

“Nice?” He teased. In all his years he would have never thought that he would be standing in the kitchen of his new home, staring into his wife’s eyes while she tells him she’d find it nice to have sex in every room.

“It would be a good way to give the house good energy.”

“Harry suppressed his laugh, knowing that this was Ruth and she was serious.

“Well, you already know I have no objections to that.” He said as he lifted her gently off the counter and embraced her. “Want to get started on the bedroom?”

“Don't get too ahead of yourself.” She smiled. “Why don’t we get some boxes unpacked.” She said as she wrapped the dressing gown haphazardly around her. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick chapter update! I'm horrible at proofing so ignore any typos. Enjoy!

It was Harry’s last day on the Grid and he was experiencing a wave of mixed emotions. In some ways he couldn’t wait to never have to speak to those JIC bastards ever again, or worry about losing anymore of his colleagues, or get mixed up into politics when he really couldn’t give a shit. But on the other hand, he somehow managed to have some good memories here too. It’s where he first met Ruth. It’s where he used to stare out of his office thanking god and whoever decided to install windows on the grid so that he could drift away from reality and watch her working like a busy bee. It’s where she walked into his office one day, without knocking, and proceeded to kiss him against the wall, taking his breath away. It wasn’t the Ruth he had started to know after Cyprus, it was the Ruth that realized her time at MI5 was over, the Ruth that envisioned them living in a house in the country together. And god how he loved that Ruth. 

It was the same Ruth that had the confidence to let him have her on her kitchen counter a week ago. The same Ruth that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. So, as much as he would miss his colleagues, he couldn’t wait to get home to her. She was right, it was his time to leave.

He pulled up to the house that night, greeted by the warm glow coming from the living room window. He put the key in the latch and turned it slowly, trying not to wake her if she had dozed off. 

As he made his way to the living room, he realized that was not the case. She had spread out a blanket in front of the fireplace- she was surrounded by candles and he was pretty sure he could make out the faint scent of an incense stick that had just burned out. The fire lit her face and he could have sworn he was looking at an angel. In front of her were two glasses of wine and as his eyes wandered from the blanket to her light blue eyes, he noticed that she wasn’t wearing much- just his oversized t-shirt and a pair of black lace underwear.

“Congratulations.” She said, with a smug smile.

“Hm?” He responded, not being able to take his eyes off of her hair that has grown longer in the past few months and was now hanging tantalizingly above her breasts.

“You’re retired.” She replied, clearing her throat to bring him out of his daydream.

With that, he made his way over to her, his knees and hips groaning as he lowered himself onto the pillows next to her. 

“Thought we could have a little picnic.”

“I love you.” He said, not being able to properly form a longer sentence than that.

“I love you, too.”

“Thank you.”

‘For what?”

“For making me realize that there was so much more for us outside of the service. For making this happen.” He said gesturing to her picnic that he could tell she was proud of.

“Don’t thank me.” She said, leaning in to kiss him.

It was easier for him to forget about work than he thought it would be. Although, it wasn’t hard when Ruth was in front of him. They talked all night, about everything and nothing, realizing that the less they had to talk about the better.

When they had finished the bottle of wine, they found themselves leaning against the sofa, Harry’s arm around her as she leaned on his chest.

“So, any second thoughts about spending the rest of your life with this old man?” He asked, still in awe that she chose him.”

“Never.” She said looking up at him. “Never.” She repeated, this time softer.

This time, he leaned in and kissed her and it wasn’t long before their hands started to wander. He worked his hands under her shirt- his shirt, feeling her smooth skin underneath, She wasn’t wearing a bra so he wasted no time reaching up to cup her breast as she let out a slight whimper into his mouth. She helped him lift the shirt off her and discarded it somewhere amongst the cushions of the sofa. 

“Ruth.” He whispered as her hands were now making their way to his trousers.

“Hm?” It was her turn to be at a loss for words.

“We’re old.”

“Speak for yourself.” She laughed, lifting his shirt over his head and running her hands up and down his chest.

“You’re right. I’m old. I can’t do this on the hardwood.”

“Neither can I.” She signed, laughing. “Maybe I am old.”

“You, Ruth, will never be old.”

“Shall we take it to the bed, then?” 

“How about the sofa?” He said, longing for her right then and there.

“Sofa’s perfect.” She mumbled, peppering kisses up his neck as she rose to her feet. Harry followed suit and propped himself up on the sofa

He looked over at Ruth who was arranging the pillows in the corner, then she caught his eye.

“Lay down.” She said softly. And for the second time this week, Harry was well and truly blown away by her. Maybe she was less stressed now that she had left the grid or maybe she was happy about the house, but this newfound confidence in her was enough to set Harry’s soul on fire.

He followed her lead, and laid his head on the pillows and within a few seconds, she was straddling him. She leaned forward and nestled her head into his neck as his hands traced circles on her back. She hovered over him so that he could take in her gorgeous silhouette lit only by the fire. He wasn’t sure how she managed to continue to look as beautiful as the day he met her. Everything about her turned him on.

He reached down with one hand and swiftly lowered her underwear to her knees at which point she took over and discarded them next to the t-shirt. His hand then reached for her center, dipping into her to wet his fingers while he took a nipple into his mouth. His fingers then started their familiar circular motion as he bit down gently, causing her to let out the breath she was holding and eliciting a guttural moan.

When she was close, she whispered, “Now...I need you.” in between breaths and he lifted his pelvis to bring her closer as she lowered herself onto him. They worked together, Ruth controlling the speed while he held her hips and thighs, grasping for whatever part of her he could hold.

When she came, it was as if the fire from the hearth had warmed and melted every iced corner of his heart. Before she folded onto his chest, she gave a few more thrusts until she felt him release. 

They laid there, somewhat bent, somewhat spooning on the sofa while Scarlet and Fidget tried to find room at their feet. Harry watched the fire go out as he felt Ruth’s steady breathing against his chest, and it wasn’t long before his breath matched hers, and they slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three! I got a bit tipsy halfway through this so I hope it’s still worth reading! Enjoy!

He can’t believe he let her convince him to go out to the local pub. In fact, he couldn’t believe that she even wanted to go to the pub in the first place. Socializing wasn’t exactly Ruth’s favorite thing. But when he asked her in the car, she responded with, “We can’t be shut ins forever, Harry. You’ve been retired almost a month and we haven’t really gone anywhere.”

“I don’t need anyone but you, Ruth.”

She smiled and smacked his arm that was draped across the console, his hand on her thigh.

“Right answer.” She joked. “But we still deserve a nice meal.”

He didn’t respond, only replied with a smirk.

When they arrived, they took the small table for two in the corner and ordered a bottle of white wine. They talked of nothing and everything. They briefly remembered their colleagues, speculating where they might be now, how the grid is fairing without them, remembering the ones they lost fondly. Danny, Jo, Ros, Adam, Zaf…

Harry stopped the conversation before Ruth’s eyes could get any sadder and switched the conversation to more domestic things. 

She told him about the new book she was reading. He told her about his plans to build a garden shed in the back since Ruth had taken up making their house a home. The peeling paint an immortalized symbol of what they had managed to salvage of the rest of their lives.

Before they knew it, they had consumed a couple appetizers and the whole bottle of wine. Against their better judgement, they ordered another. 

Harry had noticed since they left the grid, that Ruth had slowly become more and more uninhibited. He chalked it up to the freedom of having the weights of the world lifted off their shoulders. Her hair had grown longer, she had started wearing brighter colors again. He loved it. 

But one thing that had come out of Ruth’s worrying less, was the fact that she let herself get completely sloshed that night.

He thought it best to take her home and into bed. In the car, her head permanently leaning on the headrest, providing her some steadiness in her now spinning world. 

“Love you, Harry.” She mumbled. 

“Hm?” He responded, not hearing her properly.

“Loving you.”

He smiled, ear to ear. “Loving you too, Ruth.” He put the car in park and worked his way to her side of the car to help her out. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

He got her out of the car and up the stairs, her mumbling sweet nothings along the way. He had wondered what got into her.  _ Maybe this is what Ruth was like before MI5 _ he thought. He thanked his lucky stars that he was here to see it.

He had managed to get her boots and black tights off but decided she could sleep in the rest. He left for a few minutes to wash up and found himself plopping down next to her, butterflies in his stomach as she immediately curled into him, resting her head on his chest.

“Mmm.” She mumbled.

“How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful. Gonna regret it in the morning probably.”

He chuckled. 

Her eyes were closed but her hand drifted to his boxers.

“Ruth-“ Harry said quickly. 

“Want you.” She said, Harry feeling a smile spread across her face against his chest.

“Ruth. I think you’re a bit too sloshed for that tonight.”

“True gentleman, Harry Pearce.” She said, poking his chest.

“Oh, Ruth.” He laughed. “What’s gotten into you?”

She didn’t respond and he wondered if she fell asleep. He adjusted himself to be closer to her and she stirred. 

“I’m nauseous.”

Harry’s face went red, afraid he might be cleaning up vomit soon.

“Oh no. Should we get you to the toilet?”

“I haven’t been this nauseous since…”

“Since?” Harry asked, ignoring the fact that she didn’t answer him.

“Since I left you on the docks.”

_ Ouch. _ Harry’s heart sank.

“Oh yeah?” He said indulging her.

“Yep. Felt like I was dying.”

Harry looked up at the ceiling, willing a tear not to fall. 

“God, Ruth I’m so sorry. For everything. Everything the service did to you.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.”

_ Oh, but I do.  _ He thought.

“I don’t deserve you.” 

“You don’t deserve a drunken Ruth?”

“I don’t deserve any Ruth.” He said, trying not to let out a small laugh.

“Any Ruth…” she repeated and he wondered if she was comprehending any of this. 

She started to doze off and Harry held her in his arms, staring at the moonlit ceiling, thanking whoever thought him still worthy of a happy life. “The garden shed should have a green door.” She whispered into his chest before giving into her much needed sleep.

Harry still wasn’t used to waking up late, his body clock still woke him up before the sun. Ruth was still in his arms when he woke, her hair mussed, skirt tangled in between her legs. She looked adorable, almost childlike.

Eventually, she started to stir, rubbing her eyes with her hand. 

“Good morning.” Harry said slyly.

“What.” She responded, not in a question but as a statement about last night.

“What indeed.” He said, finally giving into his laugh.

“Wow I can’t remember the last time I drank like that.” She said, joining his laughter. “I had fun though. It was like a date.”

“Like old times.” He reminisced.

“Except this time with a lot more alcohol.”

“Yes, a bottle too many I think. How are you feeling?”

“Not bad actually. I figured it’d be much worse.”

He then rolled over, released his arm from behind her pillow and hovered over her. 

“What are you doing?” She laughed.

“I owe you something from last night.”

She looked at him in confusion for a minute but as he started kissing her neck and collar bone, she forgot her question.

“Oh, Harry I haven’t even brushed my teeth. I must look awful.”

“You never look awful.” He said, slipping his hand under the band of her skirt, lowering it past her knees and out from under her feet.

Ruth draped her arm across her face laughing like a teenager.

She helped him slip off her underwear as Harry lowered himself between her legs. His hands ran from her knees, up her thighs and landed on her hips. She lowered herself down to meet him as his mouth met her center.

Her pelvis bucked from the sheer pleasure she got from him brushing his tongue against her clit gently. 

He worked in circles, the familiar pattern that made her heartbeat erratic. Then his fingers began to dip into her, immediately finding their way to her g spot. He had memorized her like a beautiful landscape he wanted to spend the rest of his life looking out over.

He paused for a second, taking her in. They made eye contact as he released his fingers from her and lapped up her moisture.

She let out a familiar moan, a moan that Harry made it his goal to elicit from her every time. 

It wasn’t long before his rhythm picked up and Ruth was letting go of all her sober inhibitions as she came to the rhythm of his tongue. 

Harry made his way up the bed until he was laying next to her. 

“Thank you.” He said, Ruth still out of breath.

“Thank you? I should be the one thanking you.” She laughed.

“Thank you for being you. For being Ruth.” 

“Half dressed, hungover Ruth?”

“Any Ruth.” He said, leaning into her wrapping his arms around her.

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, this one was hard to write and it could be absolute shit but I'm posting it here anyway because if I reread it, it'll never get posted. Hope you enjoy!!

About a month into living in their new home, they started to get into their own routines. They were no longer stepping on each other’s heels, not knowing what to do with this extra time of theirs- something they’ve never had the luxury to indulge in. 

Ruth was especially grateful that Harry had taken to walking Scarlett first thing in the morning, today of all days. 

She had a feeling. 

Not her typical feeling as she usually had everything carefully mapped out to analyze. This feeling was completely out of her expertise .

So, she took advantage of the quiet house to slip out and head to the chemist. She figured she would be back before Harry got home but even if she wasn’t, she could tell him she just went out for a few things at the store.

She opened the car door, slid herself into the driver’s seat and sat there for a moment, knuckles gripping the steering wheel. 

_Oh, Ruth_. She thought to herself.

She’s not naive. She knows the signs- nausea, back pain, sore breasts, not to mention she hasn’t had her period. Or maybe she was naive for letting it happen in the first place. 

_You idiot._

She got herself together and put the car in drive. She didn’t listen to any music on the way, she sat in the nervous silence that she often created when she was worried. 

When she got back, Harry was sitting on the porch, feeding Scarlet a treat.

 _So close_ she thought.

“Hi.” Harry said, looking up at her as she walked down the little garden path.

“Hi.” She responded surprisingly less suspicious than she expected that to sound.   
In her hand, she carried a paper bag with a few other things in it.

“What did you get?” Harry asked, not prying, just acknowledging her bag.

“Just a few bits. Nothing important.” _Bloody liar._ “What are you up to?”

“I think Scarlett is getting as old as me.” He chuckled. “We’re both knackered.”

Ruth laughed at that and she wasn’t sure if she was laughing at Harry or the irony of it all.

“Want to come inside? Make some tea?” 

They didn’t do much else that day. They watched a few things on the telly, Harry read the newspaper and Ruth, her book. She had put off taking the test all day. She wasn’t sure why, just nerves perhaps. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep without knowing.

She made her way into the bathroom that night, small box in hand. She leaned on the counter with both hands for both physical and emotional support and she took a few moments to breath. She felt that familiar twang of anxiety that had so often afflicted her as she waited the prescribed few minutes of torture. 

_You’re an idiot. You’re 40. You analyze everything, why didn’t you see this as a possibility. What will Harry think?_

It’s not that she didn’t necessarily want a child. It had passed her mind a few times in the past. When she first started falling for Harry she used to imagine what their kids would look like. She thought about it briefly in Cyprus because it seemed like the only chance she’d ever get. But after she came back to England, the thought had forever left her mind. Until now.

Four minutes became two and two became zero and for a moment she wondered why she was so nervous. Was she just conditioned to think that everything was a problem she needed to solve? Somehow in her panic she failed to realize that she and Harry were probably in the best positions of their lives. 

_Whatever it is, we’ll handle it._ She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again they were fixed on the test.

Positive.

She didn’t realize it but she must have been in the bathroom for a while. She got up from the edge of the bathtub when Harry knocked softly.

“Ruth?” God she loved his soft voice. She never heard it on the grid- at least not very often. 

She opened the door to see his sweet concerned face and it melted her. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just got distracted for a bit.” She knew he didn’t believe her. He wouldn’t be a spook if he did. “I think I’m going to take a shower.”

“Ok.” He said softly as he reached his hand to her face and brushed some of the hair from her cheek.

He started to turn away when Ruth stopped him. “Actually. Do you want to join me?” She’s not sure what came over her but if she was being honest, Harry was exactly what she needed right now to help ease her mind.

Harry raised his eyebrow but his surprise didn’t last long before he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

The whole scene was very domestic. They were used to each other, they were always on the same page. Ruth bent over to turn on the water and Harry stopped taking off his shirt to look at her. He could drown in her curves and he’d still be the happiest man alive. 

She was testing the temperature of the water as Harry came up behind her, hooked his thumbs under the band of her skirt and pulled it down. Ruth turned around and faced him as he was taking off his shirt and ran her hands up his chest, pausing at the scar from where Tom shot him. 

Suddenly, she felt a wave of self consciousness come over her as Harry began to lift her shirt above her head. _What if I look different?_ But she quickly shook it off figuring Harry would have probably already noticed considering how much time they spend together.

They stood there for a moment, running their hands over each other’s bodies, taking in all they could. Harry’s hand reached the back of her neck and he pulled her closer to him.   
They were now standing so close that Ruth could feel his cock against her stomach and she felt her entire body flush with heat. 

He wrapped his arms around her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall ever so gently into their growing pile of clothes. His fingertips trailed back around to her breasts and traced around them as if he was worshipping them. He then placed a kiss on her sternum as he knelt down to take her underwear off. He lingered there for a while as he breathed in her scent and peppered kisses on the inside of her thighs. Ruth almost thought her knees were going to give out.

She reached her arms out as he stood back up, taking off his trousers and boxers. 

“We’re wasting water.” She whispered into his neck.

“Screw it.” He whispered back.

She reached down and stroked him a couple times and reveled in the way his breathing hitched. 

Hands continued to trace their bodies as they moved closer to the shower and got in. Harry wondered for a moment if he had ever seen anything as cute as Ruth with wet hair. 

She looked up at him with shining eyes, water dripping down her face, worries starting to fade away.

Harry moved closer to her until she was in the corner of the bath, leaning against the wall. He took one look at her, asking for consent with his eyes, and when she smiled back at him, he shifted until he was hovering outside her center.

He took Ruth lifting her leg up as his cue and he thrusted into her, eliciting an audible sigh from her as her head fell back in pleasure.

It was in that moment when she wondered why she was so worried. _We could do this. We’re happy- old- but happy._

Harry’s hand hooked under her knee to support her and she could have sworn it felt so good that she blacked out for a few seconds.

With the warm water tapping against their skin, she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his for support as she came- hard, his name falling from her lips. It wasn’t long before he followed, both now leaning on the shower wall in fear they’d both collapse.

She mumbled something into his chest as they came to. He didn’t hear but it didn’t matter.

“God, Ruth. You’re amazing.” His hands resting at her hips.

She was glad they were in the shower so he wouldn’t be able to see her tears streaming steadily down her cheeks. Happy ones.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a quiet Sunday morning. They woke up and started the silent dance of their routine, getting out of bed, navigating their way around each other in the bathroom, Ruth going downstairs to start the kettle, Harry cleaning up the dishes from the night before. Routines used to scare Ruth, they were usually a sign that something bad was going to happen- you can never get too comfortable. But this time, she knew what would happen. She knew the change that was about to come. And it didn’t scare her as much as she thought it would. What scared her a bit though, was the thought of telling Harry. She didn’t think he’d be upset- just nervous that he’d not want their newly-settled-in lives to be disrupted by a baby. Not to mention the fact that neither of them were young- Harry was retired for goodness sakes.

They both made their way from the kitchen to the living room with their cups of tea- Ruth’s cup decaf but Harry hadn’t noticed. It had been three weeks since she found out she was pregnant. And those three weeks weren’t easy. They were filled with a rollercoaster of emotions- happiness, nervousness, morning sickness that she hid from Harry, just feeling all around awful physically, but most of all, a strange sense of pride in what her body was accomplishing.

So she found herself on the sofa, legs in Harry’s lap, sipping her tea realizing that she really needed to tell him soon.  _ If only you knew how, you mule. _

“Ruth?” Harry said lazily, sleep still lingering in his voice. Her heart stopped for a moment, wondering if he was about to tell her he already knows. She wouldn’t put it past him. “I was thinking…”

_ Oh no. _

She lifted her legs off his lap and leaned in closer to him, nestling herself against his chest.

“What about?” she asked bravely.

“Remember a few months ago, when you said you thought it would bring the house good energy if we had sex in every room?”

She laughed out loud, she couldn’t help it. She really didn’t know what had gotten into her ever since they left the service. Perhaps it was freedom, perhaps it was Harry, perhaps it was both.

“Yes. I remember.” She said, still laughing.

“Well, I was thinking that there’s still one room we haven’t accomplished.

She looked up from his chest with awe in her eyes. Awe and a little bit of question for his sanity.

“Are you serious?” She laughed, giving him a playful slap on his chest.

“Of course I’m serious. I wouldn’t mess around with something like that.”

“Well then, how did you envision it?

“Well, first I thought I’d start by using my seducing skills.” Perhaps Ruth wasn’t the only one who had loosened up since the grid.

“Oh yeah?” She said, releasing herself from his arms and turning to look at him

“And then I would lead you upstairs…”

“Go on.”

“Well, I hadn’t really thought too far past that, I was blinded by the beautiful image of you.”

“Harry Pearce, you flirt.” She teased. “And where do you suppose we do it, your desk?”

“I can’t be the only one who imagined sweeping the files off my desk and making love to you right then and there.”

“I’m ashamed to admit that you’d be correct. Although it wasn’t this desk I used to imagine.”

“Ruth Evershed!” He said, gasping jokingly. Had he mentioned already that he loved this new Ruth? He made a mental note to remind himself to tell her that.

Before he knew it, she was unbuttoning his shirt. Normally she would have started with his tie but he didn’t wear one much these days, there really wasn’t a reason to.

Suddenly the worries about telling him flew out of her mind as she adjusted herself so she was straddling him on the sofa. She leaned in, both hands on his face and kissed him and she could feel that he was already hard.  _ Who’s seducing who  _ she thought.

She wasn’t sure how long she kissed him for. It could have been seconds, it could have been minutes but suddenly she felt like a teenager.

“Well then, shall we take this upstairs?” She asked after coming up for air.

“You lead the way.”

She managed to climb off of him with all the grace she could muster and started up the stairs, Harry close behind her. Mid staircase, she reached her hand back and he took it as she led him to the office. 

Once they were standing in the doorway, she let him take the lead and he started by taking every piece of her clothing off with such gentleness and intent that it made her go weak at the knees. When he dropped her underwear to the floor, he took a few steps back and before she could shy away, he said, “Let me look at you.” 

_ Oh god, does he know? If he does he’s got a good poker face. _

She moved her hands that were fidgeting in front of her to her side and stood before him.

His eyes started at her feet and made their way slowly up until he was looking her in the eyes, a sated expression on his face.

“God, Ruth.” He said in a low, almost primal voice. “You’re everything.”

She was blushing too hard to respond so she closed the gap between them and proceeded to take off his trousers.

They moved forward, closer to the desk and she lifted herself onto it.  _ We’re getting too old for this _ she laughed to herself. She leaned back, propping herself up with one arm while she wrapped her legs around him tight, encouraging him to come closer.

He too, leaned down to reach her and put his hand on top of hers, entwining their fingers. He reached down with his other hand to slip his finger between her folds. He loved how easily turned on Ruth was, he never failed to acknowledge how lucky he was.

He inserted two fingers and started moving them to the rhythm he knew she liked. He watched as her body loosened, her elbow struggling to support her, her head falling back in pure bliss. He continued worshipping her until she was close, her hips bucking, her knees shaking. 

“Harry.” She mumbled. “I want you inside me.”

Without missing a beat, he entered her, slowly, enjoying the feeling of their connection. He then continued the same rhythm until her grip on his hand tightened and her panting deepened and grew louder. He came with her, reveling in the rapture as her walls tightened around him.

“Does the house have enough good energy, now?” He joked breathlessly. 

She grinned and nodded slyly.

There was a small sofa in the corner of the room that had been brought over from Harry’s house and they haphazardly made their way over to it and collapsed. They both barely fit on it but Ruth laid curled against his chest as their breathing steadied. 

“I’ve been thinking too.” she said, breaking their peaceful silence.

“What about?”

“We’re going to have to redo this room.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ll have to paint it a different color- something light, maybe a pastel. Then we’ll have to get rid of your desk and buy some new furniture, and we’ll need a rug.”

“What are you on about?” He asked, smiling, in awe of her.

“We’re going to have to turn this room into the nursery.” As the words left her lips, a knot formed in her stomach, anxiety making it’s way up to the lump in her throat.

“‘Ruth wh-” He stopped. 

_ No going back now. _

“What.” He blinked, wide-eyed, staring her down, willing her to say it.

“Well, you don’t need a desk anymore.”  _ It’s ok Ruth, just say it. _

“That’s not what you meant and you know it.” He teased, poking her in the side. His palm then made its way to her stomach, asking the silent question.

She nodded, the lump in her throat unrelenting. “Pregnant.” was the only word she could get out and it was barely a whisper into his neck.

“Holy shit.” He whispered back, also not being able to form a proper sentence. But she could tell he was smiling. “That’s...that’s kind of amazing.”

“You think so?” She asked, the knots in her stomach beginning to fade away.

“I think so.”

“Me too.” She said contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I think I really love this chapter. They deserved the world.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m still not sure about this.” Ruth said.

“It’ll be fine, Ruth.” He said, reaching out and tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“It’s just that we’ve never left her before. What if-“

“Fiona is perfectly qualified. We’ll just be gone for a couple hours and we‘ll have our mobiles on us to check in.”

They had gotten a babysitter for the night. It wasn’t any special night but Harry decided they needed a night to themselves. The baby was four months old now and neither of them had really had the time to eat a full meal let alone go out of the house. So that night, they decided to do both. 

“Let us know if you need anything, Fiona. Anything at all. We’ve got our mobiles on us.” Ruth said, putting on her coat, trying not to sound nervous.

“Ok, will do!” The young girl of eighteen responded. “Enjoy your night!”

“We’ll only be a couple hours.”

“Ruth,” Harry chuckled. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Ok. Just one more check.” She said on step out the door before she turned around and ran upstairs to the nursery to kiss her baby again.”

Harry made eye contact with Fiona and smiled. “She’s nervous.” He whispered.

Ruth reached down into the crib and patted her baby’s stomach, her baby that had Harry’s hair color and her eyes. “Be good.” She said quietly. “Love you baby girl.” 

In the car, he could hear Ruth’s thoughts.

“You’re worrying is deafening.” He said.

“Sorry...I know she’ll be ok. I’m just…”

“An analyst at heart.”

“Exactly.” She said smiling at the fact that he understood her so well. “I am excited for tonight though. Can’t wait to have a proper date night.”

“We were never really good at date night were we?”

She hung her head and laughed. “No we weren’t, you’re right.

He reached across the console and squeezed her thigh to comfort her. “That’s why we’re giving it a second chance. Do you fancy some white burgundy?”

“With you? Always.”

When they were settled at the table, Ruth’s worries started to fade away. Suddenly she felt like the 30 year old, shark tooth necklace and purple wearing Ruth who had an irrevocable crush on her boss. To be fair, most of that was still true.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked, reaching out to hold her hand as if this was their first date.

She took it willingly. “How lucky I am.”

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing.” He paused. “Thank you Ruth.”

“For what?” She asked, looking down into her lap and wringing her fingers as if the person in front of her didn’t know her better than anyone.

“Well, giving me that beautiful baby girl of ours, for one.”

She smiled, silently thanking him, feeling undeserving and thinking the same thing about him.

“I was thinking.” Ruth said.

“Oh no.”

She rolled her eyes, “Not like that.”

“What, then?”

“I used to feel like I didn’t deserve this.”

“Deserve what?”

“A life with you...a happy life with you, with a baby, a home.”

“Ruth-“

“No, don’t tell me I do deserve it because I don’t, Harry, not really. Neither do you.”

“I know.” He said quietly, trying not to show his solemn reaction to this conversation. “You don’t have to remind me.”

“I used to wonder why you and I, out of all of our friends, made it through. Why we were more deserving than Danny, Zaf, Ros, Adam, Fiona, Colin, Jo...God we’ve lost so many.” She paused, slightly regretting bringing up such a heavy topic on their only night alone. “But…” 

“But?”

“But I think I see why now.” She said, eyes looking into his, brimming with tears.

“Laura.” He couldn’t help but smile as he began to catch up with where she was steering this conversation. And for a moment, Ruth thought she saw some of the weight Harry had carried around for so long leave his shoulders.

“Laura...I think we needed to be here for her. To be her parents. Although she’s probably been more good for us than we have for her.”

Harry half laughed at that because it was true. “You’re right about that one.”

He watched as Ruth finished off her third glass of white burgundy, drowning in the sight of her. “Thank you, Ruth.”

“Hm?” She said, looking up with bright eyes as the last sip started to hit her. “For what?”

“For giving her to me.”

Ruth couldn’t answer, she was filled with emotion. Instead she looked up at the ceiling, willing her tears not to fall and simply nodded. And she knew that’s all Harry needed in response.

When Harry pulled up to the house, they both sat there for a few moments, enjoying the last of their silence before going back in to see their little girl. Ruth was resting her head on the headrest with her eyes closed. “I don’t want this night to end.” She said.

“Then let’s not let it.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him. “What do you mean?”   
He shuffled in his seat and started to get out of the car. “Come on, follow me.”

She followed closely behind him as his grabbed her hand and led here to the back yard, breathing out a small  _ shh _ , almost to let her know he was on a mission.

He led her through the garden to their newly built garden shed. They hadn’t really used it, they really didn’t have much time for gardening these days so it had remained empty save for a few tools. 

Harry opened the green door, matching the color of the one she loved so dearly and stood aside. “After you.”

Ruth raised an eyebrow at him. “What-”

“Well, neither of us want this night to end...and we’ve already had sex in every room in the house. So...I thought we could have a little fun before sending the babysitter home.”

“Harry Pearce.” She whispered stepping up into the shed and the tone of her voice had already managed to make him half hard.

She backed until she was against the wall of the shed and he followed closely. He reached down and grabbed the hem of her skirt and lifted it up, dragging his finger across her thigh until she shivered. He then slid her underwear down and she stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Ruth was proud of him when he took the hem of her skirt and tucked it into her waistband so it would stay up. He slid his fingers inside her and no matter how many times they did this, he was in awe of her, of how wet she was, of the fact that she even wanted to be with him after all this time. He thumbed her clit and created a steady rhythm in his fingers until her knees were buckling and legs shaking. 

Ruth lifted her leg up so he could be even closer to him, resting her knee on his hip. 

Harry leaned forward and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt with his teeth and when the air hit her chest she let out a breathy moan. 

Harry managed to unbuckle his belt and let his trousers fall, followed shortly by his briefs, without missing a beat. 

He continued until she was close and he heard his favorite words slip from her lips, “I want you, now.”

He entered her and they both sighed, gasping with pleasure. He lifted her leg higher, hooked his arm under her knee and held her by her hip.

They fell into a faster pace than they usually did. Normally, they took their time, reveling in being so close. But this time was more exciting, more of an adventure, and both of them felt as though they were teenagers about to be caught any minute.

It wasn’t long before Ruth was coming hard and he felt her tighten around his cock sending him into pure euphoria. 

He gently let her leg down and they stood there holding each other, breathing heavily. 

Ruth started to giggle into his chest. “We might be getting too old for this.” She laughed.

“Never.” He grinned. “Not with you.” 

They quickly gathered their clothes and put them back on, trying to appear as tidy as when they left and snuck around to the front of the house. When they opened the door with the key, Fiona was holding a sleeping Laura in her arms on the sofa. 

“Hi.” She whispered.

“Hi. How was she?”

“She was great. Fussed a little but nothing too bad…Funny, I thought I heard your car pull up a while ago.”

“Hm…” Ruth said, leaning down to pick Laura up. “Must have been your imagination.”

She looked up and caught Harry’s eye as he winked at her. 

“Right. How much do we owe you?” She said to Fiona, trying not to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be the last chapter for now! Thanks so much to everyone who has read and thanks again to Meredith for the wonderful ideas and help along the way.


End file.
